


Margin Call in the Closet

by satismagic



Series: Blood Orange Martini and Hipster Chai [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Margin Call, On Set, closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/pseuds/satismagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC" meme on Tumblr, tpringing asked for "49, boss/intern AU".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margin Call in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of real person fiction, written with the most loving intentions, none of which are malicious, defamatory, libelous, or slanderous. That means this is a _fictional_ story about _fictional_ representations of real people. In other words: none of this is true. The only profit the author derived from writing this work was fun, of which they hope to share 110% with their readers.

Chris is proud to be in this movie. Because Zach’s strict about normally never working with his boyfriends. They haven’t been in a single project together since they’ve become a thing. So when Zach asked Chris to be his intern in “Margin Call 2”, he knew that he was Zach’s first choice for this role.

So Chris is really proud to be in this movie. Because it’s a smart movie. _Complex._ A thriller, a drama, a bitter political satire, _and_ a biting commentary on the economic system. Before The Door is part of the production rigmarole again. Zach’s directing _and_ acting. This is Zach’s _baby_.

Chris is _really_ proud to be in this movie … But if he has to see one more Instagram about Zach’s “pretend intern” bringing him coffee and “doing other things interns do, wink, wink, nudge, nudge”, he’ll _bite_ Zach in the balls instead of sucking him off.

Yes, Chris is proud to be in this movie. He’s proud of their chemistry, on set and off set. He doesn’t even mind the lewd intern jokes, on set and off set. He knew what he was getting himself into, making a movie as Zach’s intern with his current status as “rumored boyfriend of Zachary Quinto”. Because Zach is out, Chris is not even _in the closet_ , but their relationship kind of is. They aren’t exactly keeping their relationship secret, but there hasn’t been an announcement either. And they are both determined to be perfectly professional at work. The result is a lot of unresolved sexual tension on the set of “Margin Call 2”.

Chris tries to remember how proud he is that he’s in this movie. But they’ve had a stupid early call, and he’s spent all day staring at Zach. Zach in his meticulous (sexy, racy, damn tight) suit, doing his thing as sophisticated (hot, so hot) banker-slash-hero while throwing meaningful (smoldering, _sizzling_ ) looks at his intern. By the time they break, Chris can’t remember his name. His mind is blank, his head buzzing. Distantly, he hears Zach making a joke about an “urgent discussion with his intern”. Everyone’s laughing. But before Chris can get in on the innuendo, Zach drags him away and through a door – into a _fucking_ closet.

With one hand Zach pushes Chris down on his knees, with the other he fumbles at his fly. Zach’s hard and leaking already, and Chris’ own suit is painfully tight over his cock. He can’t get his pants open fast enough.

“Suck it,” Zach orders.

“Yes, sir,” Chris replies, always the dutiful intern.

Moments later, Zach comes in his mouth. He actually cries out, and then his knees buckle and he slides to the ground, where Chris is still kneeling, gasping for breath and licking his lips, his cock still twitching in his hand. They stare at each other in the dim light of the closet, seriously depraved, distinctly disheveled, and deliciously flushed.

And Chris remembers why he is really happy to be in this movie.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
